Regretful Sins
by runeko23
Summary: Vanitas, murid kelas 11 SMA berusaha bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Ia berusaha menekuni sekolah agar mendapat pekerjaan yang pantas. Namun dibalik ketekunannya, ia melakukan hal lain yang membuatnya bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.


**Hai hai hai. Ini bukan pertama kalinya diri ini nulis fanfic. Tapi ya saya masih amatir dalam dunia perfanfic'an. Jadi jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa dari saya k. Silakan menikmati /?**

**Regretful Sin**

**Chapter 1: Fun**

Bel pulang berbunyi, banyak siswa berhamburan untuk segera pulang dan menjalani kesibukannya di rumah. Vanitas, anak kelas 11-B duduk di kursinya yang berada di dekat jendela dan menatap keluar. Terlihat seorang siswi bercakap-cakap dengan seorang siswa berambut biru di bawah pohon. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang gadis itu sedang katakan padanya.

"Lagi-lagi ada perempuan yang mengajaknya kencan ya, pakai sihir apa dia bisa jadi sepopuler itu," seseorang berambut hitam dan berpenampilan berantakan melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Vanitas. Ia membawa tasnya dan menepuk pundak Vanitas.

"Apakah gadis itu sudah kehilangan kesenangan untuk hidup? Aku masih bingung mengapa orang-orang melakukan hal bodoh seperti berpacaran dan lain sebagainya," Vanits mendesah pelan kemudian berdiri mengangkat tasnya. Namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada 2 orang di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Tidak, hidup mereka senang. Justru seseorang yang tidak pernah menikmati rasanya jatuh cinta adalah seseorang yang sangat bodoh," Ia tertawa kecil, "..dan sepertinya Isa menolak lagi."

"Aku salut padanya karena ia tidak ingin melakukan hal bodoh itu. Sudahlah aku pulang saja," Ia berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan siswa berambut hitam itu.

"Unsociable-guy. Bagaimana caranya agar diriku bisa berteman dengannya?" ia sangat kesal dengan prilaku Vanitas yang sangat tidak pedulian itu. Dari awal ia mencoba untuk mendekatinya namun sia-sia. Meskipun teman-teman sekelas menganggap ialah teman baik Vanitas.

XXX

Hari ini tak ada yang seru di sekolah. Atau perlu kuralat bahwa tidak pernah ada hal yang seru di sekolah. Yah, hidup tanpa orang tua sangatlah sulit. Untung saja nilai-nilaiku di sekolah sangat memuaskan sehingga aku tak perlu membayar sekolah karena beasiswa yang kuterima. Untuk kebutuhan makan dan lain lain, aku menyembunyikan apa yang kulakukan dari semua orang di sekolah.

Saat ini, aku berada di menara jam _Twilight Town_. Dikejar banyak warga karena ketahuan mencuri perhiasan. Dan ini adalah hal yang kuanggap paling seru dalam hidupku.

"Dia tak bisa lari lagi, tangkap dia!" para warga mengepungku di atas menara jam. Mereka membuatku berpikir tak ada jalan untuk kabur bagiku. Namun sebodoh apa aku menaiki menara jam jika belum memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari mereka?

Aku pun tersenyum di dalam topeng yang kugunakan ini dan melompat turun ke arah gerobak yang berisi jerami di bawah. Rasanya memang sakit tetapi ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagiku.

Kulihat orang-orang itu kesal dan mengejarku turun. Tentu saja tidak sambil loncat juga. Akupun bangun dari gerobak ini dan berlari sambil dikejar warga yang ada di bawah. Aku berlari menuju stasiun yang ada di Twilight Town dan melihat ada sebuah kereta yang mau berangkat.

Dengan segera, aku meloncat ke atas kereta disaat kereta itu mulai berjalan. Kereta ini akan berhenti di Sunset Road. Aku yakin, orang-orang yang mengejarku tadi sudah tak akan mungkin lagi berusaha dengan bodohnya mengejarku.

Sebenarnya pola pembebasan diriku ini tak pernah berubah. Pukul 5 Sore aku selalu harus kestasiun dan menaiki kereta ini untuk membebaskan diri. Namun anehnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari hal itu.

Kali ini pencurianku berhasil lagi, tak pernah sekalipun aku tertangkap. Mereka menyebutku Masked Runner. Entah kenapa rasanya aku suka dengan sebutan itu.

Beberapa menit sebelum kereta berhenti di Sunset Road, aku selalu bergegas melompat turun dari kereta dan mencari tempat tersembunyi untuk melepas topeng dan mengenakan seragam sekolahku lagi untuk menghindar dari mereka. Tasku pun sudah kurancang agar bisa dibalik keluar dalam untuk merubah modelnya hingga tidak ada yang mengira aku "Masked Runner".

"Hei, Pencuri bertopeng!" Saat aku hendak melompat turun seseorang berada dibelakangku menghentikan gerakanku dan membatalkan aksi lompatku, "sudah kuduga kau akan ada disini."

Apa? Pola pelarianku terbaca? Akupun menoleh kearahnya dan kulihat ia menggunakan helm prajurit. Sungguh bodoh, berpakaian seperti itu dan membawa pedang kayu. Apa ia pikir dengan itu ia bisa mengalahkanku.

"Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu jera!" Ia berlari kearahku dengan mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan. Tunggu, aku mengenalinya. Ia Zack, anak yang duduk di belakangku di kelas! Apa yang dipikirkannya? Ingin menjadi pahlawan? Bodoh sekali.

"Ugh!" Tidak, aku juga bodoh. Pukulan pedangnya cukup sakit, membuatku terjatuh dari kereta. Dan kereta ini sedang ada di atas sungai yang amat deras. Akupun terjatuh kedalam sungai dan perhiasan yang kucuri ikut tenggelam di sungai. Aliran sungai yang deras membawaku ke suatu tempat yang tak kukenal dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

XXX

Duakk

Kepalaku membentur batuan sungai dan membuatku terbangun. Topengku rusak, kurasa aku tak bisa beraksi lagi dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku mendapati sekelilingku hanyalah pepohonan rimbun. Kurasa aku ada di _Deep Jungle_. Dan saat kuperhatikan sekelilingku, aku sudah dikelilingi harimau kelaparan.

XXX

Yah saya rasa begitu dulu untuk chapter awal ini. Maaf jika cerita sulit untuk dicerna, jika ada salah kata mohon dimaafkan. Wassalam /ha

Reviewnya dong /?


End file.
